1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hydraulic jacks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hydraulic jack ramp wherein the same may be positioned for accepting motor vehicles of reduced ground clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various hydraulic lifting devices is well known in the prior art. Contemporary automotive construction, however, has effected the configuration of a variety of automobiles with limited ground clearance due to the additional acceptance of such accessories as "airdam" and the like reducing the degree of angularity available to such an automobile in ascending a typical ramp.
Hydraulic jacks have heretofore been of conventional configuration and construction, as evidenced for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,694 to Butorac setting forth a conventional hydraulic jack employing mechanical linkage operably associated with a lifting pad and a hydraulic cylinder to elevate an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,085 to Traywick sets forth a hydraulic jackk with a forward securement pad for positioning upon a support surface in combination with a rear plurality of spaced wheels whereupon the jack may be slid under an associated vehicle for elevating the same to a predetermined height.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,160 to Clarke sets forth a hydraulic lifting jack wherein a slidable rear hydraulic portion is arranged in a toggle link fashion to a forward lifting pad to elevate a vehicle positioned thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,886 to Robinson sets forth a hydraulic towing device for use with small airplanes wherein a forwardly mounted winch device cooperates with a forward oriented ramp to draw an airplane over the ramp by action of the winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,944 to Mankey sets forth a hydraulic safety device wherein a cylinder is operatively connected to a lifting mechanism wherein the safety device includes a counterbalance valve operably associated with a cylinder for preventing the lowering of an associated load in response to the application of hydraulic pressure applied thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,856 to Gaarder sets forth a jack with a forward and a rearward pair of wheels wherein a forward lifting pad is associated with a leveling assembly at a forward end of the jack for use particularly in the facilitating of bulky and awkward vehicle transmission as they are installed or removed from associated vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,635 to Kincaid set forth a hydraulic lifting arrangement of conventional configuration with a spaced plurality of wheel pairs wherein a plurality of pressure chambers in alignment within the framework of the jack enables the cylinders to be simultaneously activated for the lifting of vehicles and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved hydraulic jack ramp apparatus wherein the same is configured for accommodation of vehicles of diminished ground clearance.